New Ones
by professionalfangirl4
Summary: Its 1 year after Lissa and Rose have graduated and everything is okay, Rose and Dimitri are together, there are no threats against Lissa, and everything is running smoothly until strigoi manage to get into the royal courts. Rose, Dimitri,Lissa, Christian, and Adrian must stop the new Strigoi leader before he can kill all the royal families.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Dimitri **

I was trying really hard not to punch the moroi serving us. Rose, Lissa, Christian and I were sitting in one of the cafes at the royal court. Lissa had come to the court for spring break to be with Christian and see how things were doing. I was perfectly fine with it because with Christian being around Lissa all the time I would get to be with Rose. After a couple months apart it was good to be back together. It was hard for all four of us to do a double date because things weren't back to normal yet. Moroi were still giving me strange looks like i was about to bite their heads off or something. They would give me strange looks when they thought I wasn't looking, but I was trying not to let that bother me because tomorrow Lissa and Rose would go back to Lehigh and we wouldn't see them until the end of the school year. I took Roses hand from under the table. Christian was telling Lissa about how I was teaching him how to fight and Rose was listening talking Lissa out of it every time she said "I wish I could do that.". When I took her hand she squeezed it and looked at me. Her brown eyes were full of love and worry. I knew the worry wasn't pointed towards me but towards Lissa. Everytime LIssa started talking about learning how to fight Rose would always say "Why learn to do it when you have someone else to do it for you." and Lissa would listen to her. Rose always worried that one day Lissa would stop listening and fight.

"Have you packed everything yet?" I asked

"Tired of me so soon?" She said smiling

"No your flight leaves at four in the morning tomorrow and I don't want you guys to be late."  
"Yes I've packed and so has Lis"

"Good. How are your fries"

"They need more salt." She said. I handed her the salt shaker. "Thanks"

"Your welcome." I said and took one of her fries.  
"Hey!" Rose said taking one of mine. Before I could take another one of her fires sirens started going off and guards abandoned their moroi and came to Lissa. Rose and I stood up as quick as lighting and got Lissa and Christian and made a circle around them. With Rose forming a shield around the both of them I started asking questions, which was kind of hard with everyone running and the guards trying to get Lissa to the palace without getting run over.

"Whats going on!" I yelled

"They installed a new alarm system in case Strigoi attacked." a guard said

"But Strigoi cant attack it still-" I looked out a window. The sun had already set and the moon was rising "Oh my god!" I ran to Rose to help get Lissa to the palace I kept Christian by side. I didn't need to try because he was with Lissa every single step. When we got out of the diner people were running into their houses and calling their friends and relatives that lived in the court. When we got to the palace Rose took Lissa to her room where she would be looked after until the drill was over. I at least hoped it was a drill.

"Guardian Belikov" a guard said "They need in the main room." I walked in and standing in there was Mia! She had let her blond hair grow to her elbows and you could tell by her arms that she was getting stonger. They no longer looked like sticks but now had some muscle.

"Hey Mia" I said

"Hi" she said coming over to me. "How's Rose?"

"Good but can you please tell me if this is a drill!" I said. Mia wrapped her arms around her waist and hesitated. "Oh my god Mia!"

"I'm not saying it isn't a drill it's just that they usually have the drills in the day." she said "You know when the sun is up" I could not believe what she was saying. How could Strigoi attack the court The wards should have kept them away. _no dimitri you дурак! _I thought _the wards are still up and this is a drill and you are worrying for nothing. _I took a hair tie from my wrist and tried to tie up my hair, but I couldnt. A few months ago I cut it so it wouldn't go in my eyes if I was fighting. Rose was mad for about a week then she started to like it. I took the wristband and put it on my pocket.

"You should go up to Lisa's room" Mia said

"Okay" I said. I went up the stairs that led to her room. Outside her door there were three guardians.

"Guardian Belikov" One of them said opening the door for me. Inside lissa was reading with Rose right next to her silver stake in hand. Christian was on the other side of Lissa his hand in flame.

"Dimitri!" Rose said running to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine its just a drill." I said. Rose had put her hair into a ponytail and had gotten 3 extra stakes.

"Um not its not." Lissa said. "One of the guards told me Strigoi were waiting outside the gates. They're gonna keep me in here and if the Strigoi get close to getting inside they are going to fly me back early. They already put our bags in the plane just in case."

"Oh my god!" I said. I had been saying that a lot lately. I kicked a box.

"Dimitri!" Rose said rushing over to me. "It's okay the most powerful moroi are working on keeping the wards up."

"Thats what was happening at Vladimirs but they still got in. Those Strigoi still have people working for them. The humans can still stake the wards." I yelled.

"Dimitri calm down." Rose yelled taking my arms "Christian and Lissa won't get hurt because they have two of the most bad-ass guardians there is." Honestly I wasn't worried about Christian getting hurt. I've been training him for the past 5 months and he has had some other fire users come and teach him more tricks. Christian was prepared. The person I was worried about was Rose. I didn't want her to get hurt. I mean yeah she's bad ass but she does get hurt a lot. I trusted her not to do stupid things when Lisa's life is in her hands but I just worried.

"I'm-" I said but before I could finish my sentence a guards stepped in. His face was unreadable but you could tell by his body language he was worried.

"Queen Vasilissa,Guardian Hathaway,Lord Ozera,Guardian Belikov." he said. "We need to get you in the plane now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rose**

I don't think Lissa has ever run faster than that in her entire life. I didn't go full speed so she could keep up with me but it was pretty fast. Christian and Dimitri were only a few feet ahead of us. There were guards already holding the doors to the plane open when we ran in. All I remember was Lissa sitting next to the window and I was sitting on the aisle end and the same seating chart with dimitri and Christian. Extra guards came in and stood by every place strigoi could possibly get in. I held onto Lissa hand until the plane lifted off and I relaxed a little. A moroi came by and asked if Lissa or Christian needed a feeder. Christian went but Lissa stayed with me. As much as I wanted to stay and protect Lissa I really wanted to go sit with Dimitri. We haven't had enough time to catch up yet.

"You can go sit with him if you want." Lissa said reading my mind.

"How-What?" I said. We didn't have the bond anymore so how could she have known exactly what I was thinking. I've been working all year on trying to not show emotion.

"Its another spirit power, being able to read minds." Lissa said "But I only do it when I have to and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Damn I wish I could do that." I said.

"Yeah but you can kick ass and I cant."

"Good point." I got up and sat next to Dimitri.

"Hey" he said.

"So it looks like you're going to college with us." I said

"Im too old for college."

"Your only 24!" I said "There are people who are 25 who are still in college!"

"Okay fine. But I never asked you what are you majoring in?"

"Im not majoring in anything but I do take some classes on math and stuff just in case."

"Thats a good plan." He said

"Yeah Lissa came up with it."

"Ah that explains." Dimitri said laughing. I gave him a look.

"Well what's your oh so brilliant plan Mr. IDontNeedCollage." I said pointing at him.

"My brilliant plan is to keep low so I don't need a plan B."

"What happened to you being the responsible one."

"I still am the responsible one."

"But you don't have a plan."

"Yes I do I just told you it."

"God your difficult." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Um I dont mean to interrupt but we're landing." Lissa said

"Oh yay school!" I said.

oOo

Honestly our dorm room was a mess and it didn't even have all our belongings in it. Wait correction my side of the room was messy. Lissa's side had a little mess but other than that it looked like a queen lived there. A queen did live there. I threw my suitcase onto my bed and headed into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror my attention was immediately drawn to my hair. Giant pieces of hair were coming out of my ponytail. I took my hair out and redid it. When I came out of the bathroom Lissa was unpacking her things.

"So we have one day left of break what do you want to do?"Lissa said putting away a couple shirts.

"I dont know maybe we should lay low for the rest of the year." I said I had started unpacking but didnt feel like it. I wanted to call the palace to see if everything was okay and if they needed me. I couldnt call them because i had left my phone on Lissa's desk.

"You can use my phone if you want." Lissa said handing me her cell. I had almost forgotten her new power.

"I thought you didnt want to use it." I said

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Feelings arent the same as thoughts." I said taking her phone.

"Their connected."

"Sure they are." Lissa rolled her eyes and continued to unpack. I dialed the palaces number and waited. After a couple rings someone picked up.

"Hello." the voice said it was cold and gave me a weird feeling. I immediately recognized it as Strigoi. I hung up and ran to Lissa.

"Lissa get your emergency bag we have to spend the night at Abe's apartment."

Lissa's eyes went huge with fear "What? Why? Whats going on!"

"A strigoi just picked up the palaces phone." I explained

"So"

"So if one of the guards who know where we are became Strigoi they could come get us and they could track your phone."

"Oh but when can i get a new phone."

"You're the queen of an entire freaking vampire race you can get a new phone whenever you want now lets go!."

"What about Christian!"

"We'll tell him later when we're on the road but right now we need to-" Lissa had cut me off and was pointing out the window. "What is it?" I turned around. The sun was gone and the moon was rising. "Oh my gosh! Lissa get in the car now." Before Lissa could open the door there was a slow knock. Lissa froze and I took out my silver stake. The metal was cold in my hands. I crept forward. _Is there an aura?_ I thought hoping Lissa was reading them. Obviously she was and shook her head. The knocks came again. Except this time it was four. I crept towards the door. I was so close my nose could touch it if i leaned just the tiniest bit forward. The doorknob rattled. _Lissa take one of my stakes, call dimitri, and climb out the bathroom window and run to their room NOW! _ I thought. Lissa grabbed one of my stakes, her phone and crept into the bathroom. I heard the window open and then nothing. I was about to go in the bathroom when the door flew off and knocked me into the wall. Two strigoi came into the room and took me by my neck before I could grab my stake.

"Wheres the queen?" one of them asked shaking me by the neck.

"Youll never find her." I said before the other Strigoi kicked me in the face and I blacked out.


End file.
